


金风玉露 《无人之境》番外

by YourHoneyMustard



Series: 无人之境 （靳东/王凯 东凯rps） by 不过一粒恒河沙 [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction（靳东/王凯）
Genre: F/M, JinDong - Freeform, M/M, WangKai - Freeform, 东凯 - Freeform, 王凯, 靳东
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourHoneyMustard/pseuds/YourHoneyMustard
Summary: 五十六种语言，汇成一句话——搞炮啦！搞炮啦！中年男子搞炮啦！！！（兴奋脸.jpg）





	金风玉露 《无人之境》番外

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：
> 
> 一篇pwp有什么好Warning的哈哈哈哈哈

Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Thouartmore lovely and more temperate.

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

And summer's lease hath all too short a date. ＊

靳东其实并不知道，自己和王凯到底算不算复合了。

那次小小的车祸之后，两人回到北京，也只是不咸不淡的相处着，王凯对他们的关系既不进一步也没退一步，任由时间不疾不徐的过去。

他虽不急，可架不住靳大爷急啊。靳大爷琢磨了一下，回过味儿了，开始穷追猛打，并且百折不挠，豁出去老脸不要的缠着王凯，颠颠儿在人家屁股后边追了大半年，反正宗旨就一条——

踏踏实实把人给追回来。

至于过程，不提也罢——

苦不苦？想想红军二万五；累不累？就当自己是窝囊废。

“你这次很有诚意，表现出了老年人少有的矫健。”对于靳大爷的攻势，王先生如此评价。

所幸靳大爷的努力完全没有一丝白费。在一个明媚灿烂的春日，王先生把车直接停进了靳大爷的车库，然后推着个旅行箱，哼着小曲儿，熟门熟路地用0818这个密码打开靳大爷的家门，住了进去。

靳大爷站在门口点头哈腰笑得跟朵花儿似的，觉得自己可幸福可幸福了。

摸着良心讲，他们现在的日子似乎是达到了前所未有的安宁祥和——在一起七八年，分开两三年，到如今已经是十年过去了，这两个人终于摆脱掉了一切阻碍，像其他的伴侣那样，自然而然的住到了一起，一起吃饭睡觉一起养花弄草一起喂猫遛狗，忙时斗转星移，闲时喝茶看戏。

夫复何求。

看起来，王凯似乎非常享受现状。于是，在某个牵着手瘫在落地窗下晒太阳的午后，他同靳东讲，他长胖了。

靳东闻言，望向这个在自己的身边彻底放松了自己的人。落入他眼帘的王凯，表情慵懒柔和，眼睑低垂，睫毛的阴影清晰可见，嘴唇轻轻开合，似乎还在说着什么，可靳东已经听不进去了，他的注意力被王凯舒展的身体吸引，修长结实的手臂，细薄柔软的腰肢，交叠伸展的一双长腿……

这便是，他失而复得的爱人啊。

他爱极了，施施然靠过去，猛地一把扯开了王凯家居服的扣子：“哪儿是胖啊，这得是怀了吧？我看看，几个月了？”

王凯笑了两声，四肢大敞，由得他闹。

靳东的手在王凯的腰上捏了两把，好像还真多了点儿肉。他埋头，慢慢把脸贴在了王凯的肚皮上，轻不可闻地笑起来。他忽然想到了心宽体胖这个词，也不知道到底算不算用对了。

一个吻，两个吻，三个吻。他的吻雨点般落在王凯的腰腹，时而吮吸时而轻咬，嘬出来的一个又一个小红印儿渐渐连成了片。靳东敏感地察觉到王凯在他一个个轻缓错落的吻中渐渐起了反应，然而他不疾不徐继续着自己的动作，王凯也依旧悠然自得地闭目养神。

时间过去不知多久，终于，王凯懒懒抬起腰，示意靳东该干正事儿了。

褪去王凯的家居短裤，靳东才发现王凯里面什么都没穿，真空上阵。

“啧啧啧……”靳东拨弄了一把眼前这根儿正在向他致敬的小兄弟，“这都什么习惯？懒得洗内裤？又不要你洗……”

这絮叨劲儿……

为了图个清静，王凯赶紧腰一挺，塞了他一嘴。

阳光透过大落地窗在屋内的每个角落里开出花，王凯身上的皮肤也反射出白光，居然有些眩目，靳东嘴里没空，手上也不闲着，在王凯的身上可劲儿乱摸。

王凯其实早就发现，靳东和从前是有些不同了。自从复合以来，靳东对他里里外外的迷恋是越发深了，甚至带着些不易察觉的依赖。

唉，患得患失的老男人。

出入吞吐的间隙，抽空抬眼瞄了一下窗外的日光倾城，靳大爷不禁扪心自问——

“东啊，白日宣淫，还不拉窗帘儿，你真的已经老不正经到这个地步了吗？”

三秒钟之后，他得出了一个准确的答案：

“对，我的确已经老不正经到这个地步了。”

Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,

And often is his gold complexion dimm’d;

And every fair from fair sometime declines,

By chance or nature's changing course untrimmed. ＊

巧了，这一年的七夕节和王凯的生日是同一天。当天傍晚，王凯一脸问号地出现在深山中的一座院落前，踌躇着不知自己该何去何从。

其实……如果现在一转身打道回府的话……我哥也不能把我怎么样吧……王凯心虚地给自己壮胆。他实在是不知道靳东又在作什么妖，大热天的，非要他大老远跑山里来……过……生日？

王凯的目光落在了院门边儿那四个雅致的字上——林泉雅舍。

这一手字，王凯再熟悉不过，最初，这字儿总是想方设法出现在王凯的剧本上，后来还把王凯的名字签在了他自己的照片上，再后来，就是很久之后了，他居然手写了一张结婚证送给王凯，弄得王凯哭笑不得。

在推开院门之前，王凯的心里只有四个字：来都来了。

人到中年，咱们王先生的养生之道就是，饿了就吃渴了就喝困了就睡，醒了……也可以继续瘫着，总之就是能待在空调房里啃瓜就不要跑到山里来作妖。

不过，在他推开院门的那一瞬间，他觉得，作妖有益身心。

一进式的院落倒是敞阔，步入院内，只消再环视一圈儿，便可将前庭尽收眼底。院子的左边用石头砌出来一个和式汤池，将林中山泉引进了这个院子，然而奇就奇在这似乎是一泓温泉，此刻正悠悠然往外蒸腾冒着热气儿，氤氲出一层缠绵的雾霭。傍晚的斜阳映照在温泉水里，折射出五颜六色七彩的光。

汤池的右边儿空出一大片绿草茵茵，青绿之中零散着用鹅卵石铺出一条小道，沿着小道穿过去，一座古色古香的秋千架大摇大摆的摆在院子的正中间儿。这摆法，随性得让人咂舌。可见这院子压根儿没打算招待任何人，一切只随主人高兴罢了。小道的尽头便是墙边搭着的一大排葡萄架，葡萄藤上已经结了不少葡萄，颗粒饱满，可爱得紧。

诶嘿，王凯往下一看，只见葡萄架下放着一把摇椅，摇椅上还躺了个正在打盹儿的大爷，这人有些眼熟，似乎昨晚上还搂一块儿睡觉来着。

王凯笑了，小小的林间院落，大概就是这人当年许他的那一纸青山碧水的理想吧。

林泉雅舍，真当不负。

王先生背着手四处转悠，闲庭信步了几圈儿后，决定先进屋洗个澡。路过那位在葡萄架下的摇椅上打盹儿的大爷身边儿时，他心情愉悦地在大爷的脸上响亮地啵儿了一记。

大爷没醒，还在美梦中惬意地砸了砸嘴。

“发什么骚呢。”王凯顺手盖了个草帽在那颗大脑袋上，免得待会儿太阳晒到他的脸，起疹子。

等王凯围着条浴巾热气腾腾的出来的时候，靳大爷居然还保持着打盹儿的姿势，悠悠然躺在摇椅上，那顶草帽也依然盖在脑袋上，而太阳早已经越过了他的脸，晒到了他的肚皮上。天色将晚，阳光早已不似正午时分那般强烈，靳大爷任由夕阳在他身上漫舞，愣是没挪窝。

王凯有点担心，蹑手蹑脚走过去，轻轻拍了拍靳东的肩膀。忽然，他的手臂被捉住，猛然一拉，整个人就顺势跌进了靳东怀里。

靳东笑眯眯望着怀里的人，眼角眉梢都开出了甜蜜的玉兰花：“欢迎回家。”

也不知怎么，他话音刚落，王凯腰上的浴巾就掉地上了。

“老不正经的，哪儿摸呢？”

“你怎么又没穿内裤，你内裤呢？”

“内裤太贵，省钱买套。”

“会持家，钱都用刀刃儿上了。”

“靳东。”

“哎。”

“靳东。”

“嗯？”

“没事儿，叫着玩儿。”

两个一米八几的大老爷们儿搂一块儿坐在小小的一把摇椅上，因为肉贴着肉心贴着心，也就不觉逼仄，就这么挤在一起，在有一搭没一搭的聊天与一个又一个吻的交替中，不知不觉，便从夕阳西下挤到了霁月初升。

But thyeternal summer shall not fade,

Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow’st;

Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,

When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st. ＊

泡在温泉里看月亮，原来真的和别处看的不一样。月亮落在温泉里，月亮落在情人的眼里，有时候是一个，有时候是俩，全凭心情。

这个汤池的位置砌得十分精妙，王凯白天站在外面看的时候没有发现，这小小汤池看似平淡，实则别有洞天。待到全身浸泡在里面，脑袋往上一扬，方才见到山中霁月在林，清朗不似人间。

七月流火，八月未央，都是好时光。王凯眯起眼睛一仰头，又灌下去一杯清酒。

靳东盯着那一口酒顺着王凯喉结的滚动一路往下，从他的唇舌，直抵他的心。一个吻，蜻蜓点水般点在了王凯的耳垂。

“鸡啄米呢你？过去过去，烦死了，”王凯醉眼惺忪地挥挥手，赶苍蝇似，“越老越黏人，返老还童了你。”

靳东没想到王凯居然是这么个反应：“小没良心的，这会儿嫌弃我老了！当初也不知道是谁，死皮赖脸追着把我给……”靳大爷一脸委屈，说不下去。

“把你给，操弯了。”王先生向来坦诚，眼角带骚，嘴角带笑，替他说完。

小祖宗，真是个小祖宗。靳大爷深吸一口气，在水里就唱了起来：“我本是，卧龙岗上……”

“咸湿的人。”王凯兴致不错，再次接了下去。

……就当是在夸我吧……靳东笑眯眯地想。他靠在岸边，用手撑着脑袋，望着王凯，许久不说话，寂静之处，时光这样流淌，似乎都有了声响。

然而岁月就这样流过去半生，幸好没辜负。

王凯一直仰着头望天，俩人就这样静静地在池子里躺了半晌，靳东以为他已经睡着了，正准备叫他起来擦干净进屋去睡，却忽然听到王凯自言自语似地轻声说：“谁他妈知道，我后半辈子还真交代在你手上了。”

“你这就叫……”靳东搜肠刮肚，一时没找到合适的词儿。

“色迷心窍。”

王凯没说错，最初俩人对上眼儿，说好听些叫一见钟情，其实说是见色起意也未尝不可，反正意思差不多。

男人嘛。

可是往后呢？往后种种……不提也罢。幸而经年逝去，终于兜兜转转又回到了彼此身边。想起初见那一眼，当真是十年了。

人生有多少个十年？

昨日种种，譬如昨日死；今日种种，譬如今日生。

有话好好说，走肾走微博：

http://weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404010133884642225

事实证明，靳东的确没骗他，秋千架是真的稳当，真是人都操塌了它还屁事没有

值得浮一大白的现代科技。

啧啧，敢情现代科技都用在这上头了……嗯，也对，不用在这上头，又用在什么上头呢？

寻欢作乐，人类进步的原动力。

王凯双腿大张，仰躺在古色古香的浴盆里，一边享受靳大爷认真负责技巧娴熟的清理服务，一边透过窗户望着秋千架思绪万千。靳东的手指很不老实地在王凯的一亩三分地里玩来玩去，却没见王凯有什么反应。他抬起头，顺着王凯的目光一看，再看看王凯一脸脑洞大开的表情，心下了然。

“王凯，你看过一本书吗？”

“嗯？”

“红色丝绒秋千架上的少女。”

“滚。”

哼，一听就不是什么正经书。

So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,

So long lives this, and this gives life to thee. ＊

月朗星稀，月色透过正房内的大玻璃顶倾泻下来，洒了满床，如烟似雾，如梦似幻，将俗世尘嚣隔绝开来。王凯在这一片夜色之中一枕黑甜，不知他身旁一对儿亮亮的眸子盯住他，连星光都通通住进了那人的眼里。

“宝贝，生日快乐。”

王凯绵长而轻缓的呼吸萦绕在靳东的耳畔，他觉得世界上再没有比这更让人安心的声音了。

空中霁月，枝头云雀，恋人絮语，谁道无人知？

纤云弄巧，飞星传恨，银汉迢迢暗度。金风玉露一相逢，便胜却人间无数。

柔情似水，佳期如梦，忍顾鹊桥归路。两情若是久长时，又岂在朝朝暮暮。

——不，不是的，不是这样的。

靳东摇摇头。他花了十年的时间，才明白了一个道理——

两情若在长久时，当纵情朝朝暮暮。

“老房子这回算是着了大火了，你下半辈子就安心住下去吧。”

熟睡的爱人自然没有听见，但语言从来都只是爱人之间最浅表的一种交流方式，可有可无。

在暗夜之中，天边升起一片星辰。

＊ < Sonnet.18：Shall I compare thee to a summer's day>


End file.
